


Those meetings in the light

by Melie



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Art, Art History, Communauté : obscur échange, Français | French, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des rencontres, toujours dans des musées, entre l'espion et son quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those meetings in the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azalee_calypso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azalee_calypso).



> Le personnage de James Bond appartient à Ian Fleming, la version actuelle de Q aux créateurs de Skyfall. Rien à moi, en gros.

**Victoria and Albert Museum, Londres, Royaume-Uni.**

Bond a du retard. Il ne se serait quand même pas perdu dans les galeries ? Q a pourtant été particulièrement précis... « la collection Sheepshanks » n'est pas non plus la partie la plus difficile à trouver... aurait-il dû préciser « troisième étage, parmi les salles les plus au Nord » ? Un double zéro est sensé savoir lire une carte...

« Beaucoup de peintures ici, déclare une voix connue derrière Q.

_ John Sheepshanks en a offert 233 au musée en 1857 pour fonder cette collection.

_ Et ils étaient obligés de tous les mettre dans une même salle ?

_ Je vous pensais plus doué en Maths, Bond. Il y en a soixante-dix ici. L'idée est de commémorer la générosité de Sheepshanks...

_ Je vois.

_ Et avant que vous me demandiez s'il les a tous peints...

_ John Sheepshanks était un évêque, pas un peintre. »

Q teinte son étonnement de sarcasme.

« Oh, à croire que vous êtes cultivé après tout...

_ Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? »

Bond est impatient. Peut-être même un peu nerveux... non. 007 n'est jamais nerveux.

Q observe l'agent quelques instants, avant d'indiquer un tableau d'un signe de tête.

« Cendrillon sur le point d'essayer la chaussure de verre, Richard Redgrave. »

À croire que Bond a mémorisé un des livrets donnés à l'accueil...

Non. Bien sûr, ça lui revient, maintenant : avec tous les établissements réputés dans lesquels il a étudié, il est normal que 007 possède quelques connaissances en histoire de l'art. Q aurait dû s'en douter.

« Vous compter m'envoyer au bal, Q ?

_ Pas exactement. »

Le sac passe discrètement d'une main à l'autre. Les doigts se frôlent à peine.

« Chaussures de verre, alors ?

_ Vous êtes déjà plus proche de l'idée. Elles envoient un signal qui devrait neutraliser temporairement les caméras aux alentours. Rien de très original, mais efficacité garantie.

_ Tant que ce ne sont pas des baskets... »

Q ne peut retenir un petit sourire.

« Je ne suis pas si cruel, James. »

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Musée du Louvre, Paris, France.**

« Vous supportez si mal que ça de quitter votre ordinateur ? »

Le quartermaster hausse un sourcil tandis que Bond s'installe à ses côtés.

« Si vous faites allusion à l'organisation de cette rencontre dans un musée, qui me permettrait de compenser un quelconque mal du pays, vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. »

Pour une fois, 007 a l'air surpris. Il s'attendait certainement à ce que Q nie, réponde par une pique sanglante...

« Je ne suis pas sur le terrain pour une bonne raison.

_ Vous avez séché les cours de sport ?

_ Tandis que ce sont les seuls cours que vous ne séchiez jamais, si j'ai bien compris.

_ On ne devient pas Ajax en un jour.

_ Je doute que la comparaison tienne. Après tout, Ajax est le seul héros de l' _Iliade_ qui ne reçoive jamais l'aide des dieux, et vous voilà ici...

_ Vos chevilles enflent à vue d'oeil, Q.

_ Dit celui qui s'est comparé à l'homme le plus fort de toute la Grèce. Dont la fin n'est d'ailleurs pas très glorieuse...

_ Comme beaucoup en son temps. »

Q décide de se lever. L'agent secret sur ses talons, il quitte les peintures italiennes et marche vers l'aile Sully. Les deux hommes se retrouvent bientôt parmi les céramiques, où le _quartermaster_ s'arrête en salle 42, devant un oenochoé – un pichet à vin. Plusieurs figures noires semblent s'y affronter.

« Après la mort d'Achille, Ajax et Ulysse se disputent ses armes. Voilà donc votre héros, Bond. Pas très ressemblant.

_ En effet. Je ne suis pas très fan de la barbe.

_ Étrange, notre première rencontre m'avait laissé croire le contraire.

_ C'est ce qui arrive quand on prend de trop longues vacances. Et si vous me remettiez mon matériel ? »

L'échange et les explications ne durent pas plus de deux minutes. Ce n'est pas la partie que Q préfère... pourtant, c'est celle qu'il est payé pour accomplir.

Avant de s'éclipser, Bond lance un dernier regard aux figures sur le vase.

« Après réflexion, je me vois plutôt en Ulysse. Le côté « voyages dangereux » m'interpelle...

_ Sans vouloir vous contrarier, Ulysse est renommé pour sa _mètis_ plutôt que pour son usage de la force brute... vous étiez moins loin avec Ajax.

_ Mais au moins, j'ai ma Pénélope, qui m'attend gentiment devant son clavier... »

Le temps que Q se remette de sa stupeur et trouve une répartie, 007 est déjà loin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**National Gallery, Londres, Royaume-Uni.**

Il aurait pu lui donner rendez-vous sur les lieux de leur première rencontre. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cette option que le jeune _quartermaster_ a choisie. Bien entendu, le musée lui-même est un clin d'œil à cette scène de leur passé, mais le clin d'œil ne fait que renforcer le message. Il n'est pas le message lui-même.

« Choix intéressant, commente la voix grave.

_ N'est-ce pas ? »

Q sait ce qu'il va voir s'il se retourne. Il a lu les rapports de mission, après tout. Cela ne fait pas exactement partie de ses attributions, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul employé du MI6 à abuser de ses privilèges.

Il jette néanmoins un regard en coin au visage tuméfié, lequel le lui rend avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de Circée, annonce Q, mais le détail de cette peinture est intéressant.

_ _Scènes des Argonautes_ , lit Bond. _Paysage aux personnages mythologiques, et Les fils de Borée poursuivis par les harpies_. Paolo Fiammingo. Subtile allusion à mon passage des bras de Circée aux griffes de harpies lors de ma dernière mission, je suppose ?

_ Manifestement pas assez subtile pour vous.

_ Pénélope serait-elle jalouse ?

_ À ma connaissance, Pénélope n'était pas capable de provoquer la chute d'un empire en quelques clics.

_ Décidément, l'arrogance vous va très bien.

_ Si vous acceptez de cesser de flirter, je pourrais peut-être vous confier vos prochaines instructions.

_ Si vous ne vouliez pas que je flirte, vous auriez pu me rencontrer au QG du MI6.

_ Vous auriez flirté dans tous les cas. Pour mieux tomber sur la prochaine Circée, ou Calypso.

_ Possible.

_ Et je refuse de créer une toile.

_ Votre toile est déjà faite, il me semble...

_ Joli jeux de mots, mais ça ne retire rien à mes paroles.

_ Oh, dommage. Il ne me reste plus que la possibilité de me racheter par un dîner. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Q se retourne pour faire face à James. Le sourire est toujours aussi confiant malgré les traces de coups qui l'entourent.

« Je vous préviens, 007, j'ai des goût très raffinés.

_ Comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué. »

 

* * *

 

**Kings Road, quartier de Chelsea, Londres, Royaume-Uni. Appartement de 007.**

Un bras quitte le torse autour duquel il était enroulé pour décrocher le téléphone. Quelques marmonnements plus tard, James se lève pour se diriger droit vers la douche. En revenant, il passe la main dans les cheveux frisés qui dépassent de sous la couette.

« Sois sage, Pénélope.

_ Tu peux toujours te brosser. »

Il y a une dernière injonction avant que l'agent secret ne quitte l'appartement :

« Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas mettre vingt ans à revenir ! »

La porte se referme sur un rire.

 

FIN.

  



End file.
